


Trio struggling together

by Fariy



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Action, F/M, Friendship, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fariy/pseuds/Fariy
Summary: Ryoga want to go to school to to get closer to Akane. Ranma helps him in.





	1. Ryoga wants go to school

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Fariy Fate here. I got inspire by the episode where Ryoga nearly manage to get furikan high. I always ask me what would happen if that happen. Also if some Events turn out different.

Dark clouds hang heavy in Nermia sky. Two sixteen year old Students of the Furikan High walk home. They pass the Shakuji River. The Girl of the two name is Tendo Akane. She wears the teal school uniform. She look up into the sky. Some drops of water fall to the ground. She open her umbrella. The Boy next to her Saotome Ranma doesn´t open his umbrella because he did take one early. The rain intensive soaking his red chinese Shirt and his black kung fu pants. His black pigtail change to red. His Water Curse turn him into a cute petite redhead. She walks next to her Fiance. She brush her her blue bob back: “Why did you take one umbrella with you, Ranma?” “Even If I use one I would change from some other cold Water like a puddle of standing water.” Both walk to the Tendo Dojo where Ranma and his Father stay since about three Months. Since both stay there Ranma manage to acquire three other girls with claims over him. 

The first additional suitor is Martial Aritst of Rythmic Gymnastics Kuno Kodachi. He accidentally hit her head with a kettel after he chase P-Chan. After saving her she more or less decide that he is the man of her dreams. However she hates his Female Form after the two had a duel over Ranma male form.  
The second is the chinesse Amazon Shampoo. Two weeks after get the curse Ranma fight Shampoo over Food. Female Ranma won and get chase by the amazon. After he won against her as a male it turn out that he now must marry her.  
The third is the childhood friend and Okonomiyaki chef Kuonji Ukyo. Their Father arrange the marrige. Ranma Father Genma stole the dowry and let the bride back. She catch up to Genma and Ranma last week. After she has been reintroduce as his fiance she and his Rival Ryoga try to split Ranma and Akane up. The Ende of this was that Ranma was confuse but stop the date of Ryoga and Akane.  
Both reach the Dojo Entrance. After they pass the Door the Rain stop. Both enter the Genkan.

Both enter the Genkan. Ranma jump out of her to big shoes and walk to the bathroom to get a towel. Ranma currently dry her hair. Kasumi greet both teens from the laundry: “Hello Akane and Ranma. Ranma be careful to not wet the Floor with your wet Clothes.”  
Ranma apologize: “Sorry Kasumi I was a bit to fast. So how is pops and Soun doing?”  
Ranma look at the wet Floor and pick up some Towel to help Kasumi to clean it.  
“Father and Genma are currently playing a match. They were quiet helpful when it start to rain. Akane your Pet is back.”  
A black Piglett with a yellow black checker Bandanna come. “Bwee.” He greet Akane. “Welcome back P-Chan. I miss you. Ranma and me are studying this afternoon. Do you want stay with us?” He nod. ´Why are they studying? Well. What ever the reason I will help my beloved Akane.´

Some Time later in Akanes Room.

Ranma look at the hers notebook. Her flame red hair slightly damp she try to do study. But she is bad at it. After all she never had much time to learn and study because of her father. But how can she solve this math problem. She look hopeful at Akane then at P-Chan. Her Equation is y= 2X+4 How big is X at Y=1  
”Hey Akane how do you solve this?“  
“Come on Ranma look at X and Y. What do you need to get X?” P—Chan squirm in her Arms and jump on the desk. He point at the 4. Ranma look skeptical.  
´Maybe Ryoga can help me to.´ Ranma manage to solve at least her equation to -3= 2X by subtracting 4. But the then she thinks hard until smoke rise from her Head. So does from Pchan.  
“Ranma we should make a short stop or else you fry your brain from thinking.”  
“Good Idea come on P-Chan we should give you some reward for helping me too.” says Ranma smirking picking P- Chan up. She went downstairs and gave him a bit hot water. P-Chan change to her rival Ryoga but he is nude. Ranma see his size and blush. ´Damn Female Hormones´  
“Hi Ryoga I need you´re help.” Ryoga gather some hidden backup clothes. He slip into his boxers and then into his pants. 

Half Naked he ask: “Why should I help You?”  
Ranma eyes glitter. “Are we not friends? Come on I help you with something in return. Just help me study please.” She plea the last Part. She put her hands on his shoulders massage him. Only to notice that he doesn´t wear a shirt. She gaze at his muscular chest. “You look strong Ryoga.”  
He blush from the compliment but he doesn´t see her blush. ´Why does Ranma look at me like that. He is a Guy after all. Properly a Scheme to help him again. Hmm. How can I use this to get closer to my beloved Akane.´ He grip his shirt. She let go of his shoulders. ´I will help Ranma but she will help me in exchange. After all If she didn´t manage to make the test she could train even less because she need to take the Re test.´ Ryoga pull on his yellow Shirt. “I help you. You will help me to enroll at Furikan High. In yours and Akane class.”  
Ranma look Questioning at Ryoga. ´He wants go into School´ She grasp both his hands. “I will help you as much as I can.” ´This way he will not get other new technique and we can spar more often.´

Both Ranma and Ryoga walk up the stairs. His right hand still in her left hand. Ranma open the Door of Akanes room.  
“Hey Akane I manage to find Ryoga. He wants to enroll at the Furikan High.”  
Akane smile to see her friend. “Hi Ryoga clearly we can help him. How about we talk about that later at Dinner.” She whisper: “You Lovebirds get over here.”  
Both look at each other. Until the look down to realize to see that they still hold hands. Both blush and departed they hands from each other. Ranma thinks: ´Why didn´t I let go of him early.´  
Both sit down at chairs at the desk. After looking at her Equation Ranma finally manage to get the idea to divide it through 2. -3/2=X  
She smile at both Ryoga and Akane. “Good Ranma how about we do some other math equation.” Ranma nod. Akane and to an extend Ryoga help Ranma. His Hand touches accidentally hers. She blush slightly pink on her cheeks. ´What is today with me. Why do I act like a girl? Arrg. Damn I am a boy.´ Ranma shakes her head. She look at her Equation and look up at Ryoga. ´He looks actually good. What am I thinking.´ She try to focus at Math in Front of her.

2 Hours later and some solve Equation later

Kasumi summon all of the tendo Dojo. “Nabiki can you get Akane and Ranma. Dinner is ready.” Knock Knock. “Hey Sis, Ranma Dinner is finish.” says Nabiki though the Door. Ranma relax slightly. “Can we do study something different after dinner please. After all there is upcoming testes also in other Categories.”  
Akane look at Ryoga who gave her a thump up. “Ok Ranma we study a bit something else and then we focus on Ryogas Enrollment training.”  
They walk down. On the way down Ryoga walk in the wrong direction. Ranma pick him by his hand and both walk down the stairway.

“Hello Ryoga so you want go to school. We should help you after all for a collages of martial arts yours training of the mind is as important as training of the body.” says Soun. Genma currently in his Panda form eat and compete with Ranma in eating. He steal some dish from his son currently daughter. “Pop stop it.” Akane and Ryoga are happy. “Thank you Mr. Tendo. I will do my best.”

Ranma smirk: “Hopeful you don´t get lost again on the way to school, Ryoga.”  
“That will not be a Problems Ranma after all we two have a deal.” says Ryoga point his forefinger at Ranma. Nabiki heard a double meaning and react: “A Deal? So you two are all best buddies all the sudden.” Ranma throw herself at Ryogas side: “Hey, Ryoga was always a good friend. I help him a lot finding his way in junior high.” Nabiki snark at that:” So you will help him to find his way. I hope little Sis doesn´t get too jealous.” Akane think about what is be said. Ranma and Ryoga blush slightly. Genma use his chance and steals more food from Ranma. Akane picks Ryogas Hand: “I will help you too Ryoga after all you are my Friend too.” Kasumi refill her own Bowl with Rice. As She look up and see both Ranma and Akane holding both Ryoga Hands. 

´What a nice display of affection.´”It is nice that Ryoga has so nice Friends. I check for a Futon so you can sleep in the Guestroom with Ranma and Genma.” Soun stop dig into his meal to interject: “I will help you with the futon Kasumi.” Ranma eat slowly with her free hand. However Genma try to steal still while his daughter is eating. “Mr. Saotome please let Ranma eat in peace I don´t want Ranma complain when he lose because he is hungry.” said strangely clam Ryoga. ´Why did I get defended by Ryoga. Maybe my Charm is working for me.´

The Panda holds up a sign: My Son needs train harder. Ranma finally snap and punch Genma on the head. She put her chopstick down. “Thank you for this Meal Kasumi. She stand up and leave the room. Both Akane and Ryoga follow shortly after. “Ryoga how good are you at school work?” “I don´t know I was not in school since I chase after Ranma.” Akane open her door to see Ranma try to study. “Ranma how we about we test Ryoga first to see where he stands.” 

Akane and Ranma question Ryoga varies subjects from Japanese history over geologic and math and even English. Both look amaze at his knowledge of geographic. Ranma look impress at Ryoga: “Your English is really good. How often do you mange to practice it?” He enjoy this moment after all it is not always that he is better than Ranma. “Ranma I ask a lot which way to go to find my way again. I p-pick some words of English here and there.”  
“So you mange to study a bit when you wander. No wonder you and Ranma are similar Level. With a bit of studying You should have no Problem to enroll at Furikan High.” Akane open a text book and all three youngster start to study together.

Three Hours later

Ranma stretch her limbs. She yawn: “Akane, Ryoga lets stop for Today.” Both nod. Ranma and Ryoga leave Akanes Room. Both going to the Guestroom. She quickly pulled of here red Chinese shirt and her baggy pants. He freeze at her half nude state and stammer: “W-W-What are you doing?” She look at him half assleep until she relize she is half naked: “Getting bed ready Ryoga. Come on I want to sleep.” She lay down in her futon and fell asleep. He look a bit fluster but decide to sleep to anyway. He disrobe until he is at his boxer and crawl into the futon who Kasumi and Soun brought in. ´What a nice Day today. Ranma is less of a Jerk and I can go to school with Akane.´ He slowly drift in a dream. In his sleep he roll slightly until he manage to find a very soft pillow.


	2. Chapter 2 Ranma plush cat and Ryoga practice day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma has a nightmare with lot of cats. Also Ryoga trys to be a student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Fariy Fate here. I want to thank everybody who follows this story. Futher update will come when I finish them. (Dez 2018) I also change the rating from M to T. Mostly because I don´t have any that hard thems in. If I write Lemons or lime the will properly be extra chapters.

In dark of night a redhead girl sleeps. On her bosoms Ryoga sleeps comfy. She sweat and tremble from her dream. In her dream she stand with a plush animal in her hands on a hill with some trees and high grass and bush. Thick fog surrounds her. In the fade light she can see big pillars. The seem to belong to a shrine. She step forward to look closer at the pillars. Mural relief of playing cat are on the pillar.  
Around her on the Hill she hears hissing from dark terrorizing shadow like cat shapes.   
“Don´t come near me.” She screams her eyes widen in fear. She walk into the shrine. Cat sculpture stare down at her. ´This Place is scary. Wait did this Monster move.´ She clutch her animal hard.

The shadow cats move closer to her. She tremble in fear. She now realize that the cats are twice as big as her. In her panic she hug her animal plush. It is a white chibi cat. “We make this .. Yuki.” She run further into the shrine. The fog clear out. A gigantic dark cat with glowing red eyes stare down on her. “So you come finaly, Prey.”

“I am not Prey!” Ranma struggle not to go crazy from all this cats. Sweat bath she stand hugging her plush Cat. The Giant Cat move its Paw closer to her. She leap up in the Air away form the Cats. She land on a wodden support beam. ´Away from this C-c-cats.´ The Cats jump up and land near her on other beams. The giant simply punch the beam Ranma stand on. The beam shatter. She land on her own to feets. “Y-Y-You Cat.” She run as fast as she can.  
Outside her dreams she hug Ryoga. Half asleep he hears hers mumble. “Yuki We make this” ´Who is Yuki. Why is Ranma so close.´ She hug him hard: “We make this” The heat slow drift him to sleep again.

The Morning comes. The Sun slow ascend on the horizon panting the sky red. Some dog bark angry at the sun for disturb it´s slumber. Kasumi wakes up and walks down to prepare breakfast. Soun bring newspaper in: “Morning Kasumi. Have you sleep well?” “Yes Father I sleep well. Do you want contact the Furikan High? Or should I do it?”   
Soun answer with a small smile. “No I will call them. Don´t worry Kasumi.” He go out of the kitchen. 

Akane wakes up. She gaze around in her room for P-Chan. Her search is unsuccessful ´P-chan is not here. Better look some where else. Since ranma take P-Chan with her he disappear.´ She cloth in a blue tank top and yellow shorts. To warm her self up she stretch her arms. She leaves the door with a towel over her neck. She start her morning jog while still looking for P-chan. While she jog she see some of her classmates but no P-chan. She greet them polite. ´After P-chan went with Ranma he disappear. But Ranma did not say a word of p-chan. What a jerk.´ 

Soun enters the living room after a bit persuasion to long for his taste. A panda sleep near the table near are some empty bottles of alcohols. “Hey Saotome you didn´t make it to your room yesterday. hahaha.” The Panda hold a sign. What good drink night pal. Soun sit down and start read the newspaper: “Yeah it was a good night. Akane and Ranma get along better than ever.”

Akane returns.   
She wipes the sweat out of her Face.  
“Hello I´m back.” Kasumi lean out of the kitchen door: “A good to see you Akane.” “Kasumi I miss P-Chan since yesterday. Ranma take him with him but he return for some strange reason with Ryoga but not with P-chan.” A drop of sweat run over Kasumis Face: “I will look out for P-chan. Can you wake up the Boys. Breakfast should be ready soon.” Akane reach with her left hand for the railing:   
“Wait they are not up yet?”  
“No I have not see them today. Could you please?” Akane nod and step up the stairs. ´Ryoga is here and p-chan not. Could it be that.´ Further notion stop when she open the guestroom. She does not expect to see that.

Ryoga is sleeping on Ranma bosom while she hugs him. Envy shot trough her mind and jealousy.  
“RANMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO POOR RYOGA?“ Awaken from the scream Ranma open her eyes. Moments later her eyes widen of what she sees. “Akane I can.” ´No I can´t explain´  
She look at Ryoga. She tilt her head to the side: “Ryoga why do you sleep on me.” Ryoga yawn and groan. Suddenly he open his eyes and stare into hers: “Why do you hug me?” She stop hug and both disentangle from each other. He hold up his stare on her. Ranma avert her eyes shyly: “Why do you stare at me, like that?” ´Why do I get so nervous around Ryoga lately.´

“I think what you have say last night.” Ranma gulp. ´What did I say last night? Wait I said some thing in my sleep?´ Confuse she look as he stand up. Akane ask: “What did Ranma say in her sleep?”   
“Well, I heard Ranma call the name yuki. Who is that?” Through Ranma body flys a spark. Akane stand ready to strike with her Mallet. “Who is this Yuki girl.” In panic Ranma crawl backwards to the wall of the room.“Akane that is not what it is sounds like.”   
“Ah so, who is Yuki?” Ryoga and Akane stand near defensive and fearful Ranma. “A secret girlfriend of yours?”  
Akane and Ryoga loom threatening over her. Ranma close her eyes prepare herself for the pain.   
“Yuki is the name of my.. “   
Akane swings her mallet and Ryoga punch. “Plush Cat.”

Both stop inches from her face away. Akane look down at Ranma who have tears in her eyes.   
“You kidding. How come that you have a Plush Cat. After all you fear cats.” Ryoga look down at Ranma ´He fears Cats?´ He look at her. ´She looks so sad with this tears in her eyes. What am I thinking. Ranma is a guy not a girl.´ He grips her shoulder and helps her up. “So when did you see your Yuki Plush Cat?”

“I don´t know. I can remember that I have Yuki when I was very small. But after pops and me start training, I don´t think That I take my Plush Cat with me.” says Ranma after some moments. “What did you dream about anyway? Ask Akane. Ranma avert her gaze.   
She mumbles: “A Nightmare” Ryoga look to Akane. “about Cats.”  
Both look at her. Ranma is confuse when each lay a hand on her shoulder. Ranma start to cry. Tears run down her face. Akane hugs her. “Let it all out.”   
After Ranma finish crying Akane says: “Ah now I remember why I´m here. Breakfast is nearly ready.”

Ryoga and Ranma move down. “Do you still think about when you saw her the last time after you and your dad start the training trip?” Soun hears Ryoga ask the Question. Jumping to the wrong conclusion he leap up from his place. He screams: “RANMA! Who does Ryoga MEAN?” Ranma jumps slightly back his hands warding Evil. Ryoga says cool: “Not a GIRL. She is Ranma plush animal. Ranma had a nightmare with it last night.” Nabiki walk the stairs down: “Father why are you so loud in the Morning.” Soun just replies: “A plush animal? Ranma do I need to worry about you?”

Ranma sign: “No you do not worry about me. I just had a nightmare about the nekoken. What was weird is that I had my Plush Cat with me.” Ranma pick up the warm water and transform back into his birth form. Ryoga ask: “What is the Nekoken?” Ranma drink his tea slowly. He seems to take his time to drink until Akane explain: “You do not know of Ranma Nekoken training?” Ryoga shock his head.  
“Because of it he is afraid of cats. When he has enough contact he manage to get into a berserker mindset of a cat.” Akane give Ryoga the Nekoken training journal which is still around since Genma explain the Nekoken. Ryoga look at and begin to read it.

“Who thought that training, no, that is closer to torture method of the nekoken was a good Idea?” Angry Ryoga look around. Genma replies: “My son is still afraid of Cats. I try tried sardines, fish cakes. But he still fears cats.”  
Ryoga pet Ranma on the head. “Ranma I am definitive did not expect that you have so a bad history. Ryoga pout with tears drop form his eyes. Annoyed Ranma try not to choke on his tea.

Kasumi enter the dining room with a bowl. “Breakfast is ready. Ranma and Ryoga can you help me carry it please.” Both nod. After all three carry everything over Akane drop on her seat at the table. “So did we found any information about Ranma plush Cat?” Ranma stop inhaling his food to answer: “No we did not. Can we change the subject.” Akane look sadly at him. Her gaze shift to Ryoga: “Ryoga do you want to visit the Furikan High with us today? After all we need to talk with the vice principal.”   
Soun smile bright: “I have already called them. It would be good if you go with them.”   
Sheepish Ryoga stammer: “O-o-okey Mister Tendo.”

Ranma Ryoga and Akane go the path to Furkikan high. At a certain fence Ranma jump up. “That feels good.” Ryoga curiosity take it hold: “Ranma why do you walk on there? If you fall in the River you will become a girl.” Ranma tease back: “Are you that worry that I become a girl again? Akane bring her arm around Ryoga.   
“So Ranma you like be a Girl for Ryoga. After all you try to be his fiance after Ukyo appeared.” Ranma blush and lose his balance after the think back about the disaster. But before he fall down the shaft he hover in the air. Ryoga and Akane catch both of his feet holding him upside down. “not a girl now.”   
“Maybe you should not tease others if it can backfire that well, Ranma.” Both set him on his head. He roll around and jump up. “Let´s go we still have a talk ahead.” ´I should thank them but how. Maybe I get some Idea later?´

As they pass the entrance of the school Kuno wait already for them. The kendonist stand in his dark blue hakama: “Ah my beloved Akane Tendo today I will smite the vile sorcerer Saotome.” Ryoga ask: “Who are you?” Ranma giggle. Kuno stand dumbfound with his jaw wide open. After a minute Akane has enough about this still stand. “Come on Ryoga Ranma let´s get in.” She step one forward only to halt because Kuno leap with boken forward.   
“I am the rising Star of the kendo world. I am the blue thunder of Furikan high, Kuno Tatewaki Age 17. So thou shall name yourself foul servant of the vile evil sorcerer Saotome.”  
“Hey I am not Ranma´s Servant. Hibiki Ryoga is my name. Ranma is my Rival and … Friend.  
Ranma complain: “I am not a sorcerer Kuno. Lets get this over.” He take a battle stance. Kuno charge forward to and bring his boken down in a forward slash. Ranma dodge to side and kick Kuno in a Tree. It collapse from the power. “Lets go.” Ryoga look at the damage tree. “Is this fight over?” “Yes it is. Let us go to the vice principal or else akane and me get late.”

Ranma, Ryoga and Akane enter Furikan high. All three stop before the vice-principal door. Knock Knock. “Come in please.” They open the door. At a big officetable sits a man in his fifties. “Good Morning Tendo Akane and Saotome Ranma. Are you Hibiki Ryoga?” The Trio step forward. “Yes you are correct.” About the make up exam. They will be this friday. Saotome-san and Tendo-san please bring Hibiki-san into your Class for today. It is good if his further education does not get delay longer.” Ryoga and Akane bow while Ranma just wave his back hand at the vice-principal. ´Arrogant young one this Ranma.´

“Tendo Nabiki who is this Ryoga Hibki?” ask Kuno he some leaves and a small branch in his hair. She hold out her hand. “Kuno-chan you know the deal.” He hand her stable of Yen. “Now talk.”  
“Ryoga is the Rival of Saotome. He is stronger but not that fast as Ranma. Also he gets along pretty well with Akane and the Flamehair Girl. Also he is ...”

“Hi my name is Hibiki Ryoga. I am a martial Artist. I hope we get all along well.” He stand in front of the Class quiet nervous. It was a while since he was in school. The guys have seem him before. The Girls look quiet currious about him. The Teacher instruct: “Please sit next to Yuka.” Ryoga wander what he think is the way to his seat. Before he could leave the Class Ranma stand up and guide him to his seat. This set some rumors into motion.   
A girl names Miyo with wavy shoulder long brown lose twin tails gaze with her pupilless dark grey green eyes at Ryoga and feel that interesting times are ahead. ´So this is the day Ranma Rival comes here official.´

After some time

Around Ryoga stand a group of his Classmates. He get ask question. Where he is from? Where he is stay? “At the Tendo Dojo””So you stay with Ranma and Akane?” “Yes after all the my friends.” Both Akane and Ranma glare at Ryoga unknown to them the word friend hurt more than they let on. Hiroshi ask an even worse question: “So who is cuter? Akane or female Ranma?” Both Akane and Ranma blush. Ryoga close his eyes. Before he could answer however Sayuri answer for him: “Hey you Boys always talk who is cuter of the two. Can you not involve the new student.” Yuka also chip in: ”Yeah not every Guy is a pervert.” Kuno seems to use this as a way of his entrance.

“I Kuno Tatewaki challenge you foul bandit Ryoga for the hand of the flamehair Girl and Tendo Akane.” “speaking of perverts.” says Ukyo. Ryoga is confuse at Kuno statement. ´I have nothing to do with Ranma and sadly nothing with Akane either. Oh I wish had say my feelings to Akane. I want to be more than just friends but every time Ranma play some trick on me. Last week he try to convince me that she is my fiance. As if that ever happen. Engage to Ranma. The date with Akane was pretty nice. But Ukyo plan backfire because of Ranma jealousy. Wait on who was he or she actual jealous of me? Or Akane?´ “Earth to Ryoga” Ranma wave his hand in front of his face. He snap back. Where Kuno was once there was now a hole in the window.

The morning pass and it is now launch time. Akane and her friends Sayuri and Yuka sit under a tree. Ryoga enjoy his bento box made by Kasumi. Ranma eat a Okonomiyaki from Ukyo. Nothing disturb the Peace until a ring of a bicycle. It land on Ranma head. “Ranma go with Shampoo on a Date?” Ranma want to answer is however further push intro the ground by the front tire. “Shampoo Ranma is busy training with me after school so he can´t date you.” “What you two train? What a waste of Time. Ranma should Man up and date me already.” Ranma lift the bike up. “No I won´t. I have no interest to date you.” Ukyo stop watch and stand between Ranma and Shampoo. “Shampoo, you will not force my fiance to date you.” “Who is this” Shampoo look at Ukyo. “Boy?”

 

At the same time at the shopping district of Furikan. A short woman with a big backpack walks through the street. Her brown hair is in middle ponytail hold together with a yellow back band. Her Bang hang a bit over here Eyes. She wears a light brown shirt with a dark blue Skirt. As Footwear she walk in Flat Shoes. She look at some of the Clothes the Stores have to offer. “That would good on me. I hope my Hubby think so to.” She enter the Store. After she test some Clothes she walk out with two shopping bags. “So where is my House again?” 

“Hi Hana. Long Time not seen. How are you doing?” ask a redhead Woman in a purple kimono and a smal package in her arm. Hana smile: “Hi Nodoka-chan.” She hug the other woman. “I am good, well if I can find my way. I wish, I could you show you my husband and my son.” She nearly cry. tears drop fall from her face. “Don´t worry I would also love to show you my Family. But my husband Genma and Ranma are still on theirs training trip. I hope my Son become manly.” Hana nod to Nodoka. “You only have a son?” She confirm it with a smile. Both walk to bench. 

“Can you help me Nodoka-chan?” “Yes Hana-chan I will help you after all for what are friends for.” Hana jump happy in the Air. She jump happily high enough to get a good crasp of Furikan landscape. She descend and notice that she wear a skirt and give the people on the ground something to look up to. She shift her bag to minimal the view others get. After she land she grin from one ear to the other.   
“You can help me find my house?”   
“Sure I help you. where do you live.”  
Hana set her Backpack down. After two minutes of looking at the wrong item she manage to show her friend a map where she live. “At the X”  
Nodoka look at the map. After some time she say: “That is really far from here Hana-kun. How about we go there tomorrow. You can stay at my house.”   
Hana cry tears of joy: “Ah thank you Nodoka-chan. Since we are already here how about we catch you some nice kimono for you?” Both woman start a shopping spree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta~Da  
> About the charcter Miyo she is a anime only. But I find herintressting and underuse. she is a bit creppy and a fortune teller. You can say she is a bit similar to Gosunkugi without a crush, female and more precision (sorta of).


End file.
